Who are you?
by TifanyTiffanyTifffany
Summary: Sequel to The Guardian. First chapter up, R&R please. 1 chapter per day.
1. School

**Who are you?**

**Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.**

**Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado**

**Italics are the character's thoughts**

**Bold are the narrative words**

This is a sequel to my first story, The Guardian. I suggest you read that story first

**Chapter 1 – School!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**3 days later**

Troy woke up in a hospital room _urghh... Where am I? _He looked around and saw his left arm in a sling. _I can't even feel my arm… Wait a sec… where's Gabriella._ He stood up and walked out of the room. _I hate the hospital… why must it be sickly white…_

"Troy!" Troy turned around and saw his mum running to him. Lily bolten hugged her son and said, "You are finally awake." Troy escaped from her mother's death grip and asked "mum where Gabriella is." _I can't wait to talk to her._

"I'm so sorry Troy, she left yesterday, her mother got transferred by her company again, and they wanted her to start work immediately." Lily Bolten said sadly. Troy let out a sigh and walked back into his hospital ward.

**2 months later.**

School had reopened, Troy had gotten of the school bus, his best friend Chad Danforth ran towards him and gave him a hug, "happy new year" Troy said and returned the hug. Chad looked at him and shouted "Yeah! It's going to be a happy wildcat New Year man, because in two week, we are going to the championships, with you to lead us to infinity and beyond! WHAT TEAM?" Almost the whole school replied "WILDCATS"

Once they were inside the school then Chad noticed that Troy's arm was in a sling, "hey what is wrong with your arm?" Troy patted his arm and said "long story."

Just then, Sharpay Evans, also known as the Ice Queen in East High, walked passed them. Troy could have sworn that there was a twinkle in his basketball teammate zeke's

Eyes.

Troy ran to his dad's office, on his table there was a note which said

_What sup hommie?_

_Troy!! My C man, today you are not gonna go for practice. Wait till your arms fully recovered first._

_Your very sexy dad._

Troy read the note and quickly ran to Mrs.Darbus's class, he was already late. "Shit!" he shouted as he slipped and his leg got stuck in a bucket, (how many times was that?) he slipped, fell and rolled to Mrs. Darbus's class.

"Ow…" Troy groaned and rubbed his head.

"Well… Mr. Bolten, seems that you have finally wish to join us today eh? Take a seat. STOP WAVING BUSHY TOP (Mrs. Darbus was referring to Chad). Troy I want to make this straight! If you are late, no seating with bushy top!"

The seat next to Sharpay was empty, as Troy proceeded towards her, he saw at the back of the class, an unmistakable brown haired girl reading a book, oblivious to what's happening in class. _Gabriella? _

"Mr. Bolten if you would find a seat?" Mrs. Darbus was getting impatient. Sharpay fluttered her eyelids and looked at Troy Bolten. _Ahaha finally, I get to sit with Bolten. _Troy walked towards her. _Yippee… wait… wait WHAT THE!! Did Troy just walked pass me?_

Troy walked towards Gabriella and sat down next to her, "Hi." Gabriella looked up, and saw Troy's two blue eyes.

**After School**

Troy introduced Gabriella to all his friends, not long later, they were best friends. Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor decided to get some food, so they went to an Italian restaurant down the street.

When they got a seat, a waiter came to serve them. The waiter took a long look at Troy and said "Che l'inferno? Lei ancora?" **Translation: what the hell? You again? **

**A/N: that's the end of the story. XDDDD Make a guess, why did the waiter said that**


	2. Operation? and a sad starting

**Who are you?**

**Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.**

**Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado**

**Italics are the character's thoughts**

**Bold are the narrative words**

This is a sequel to my first story, The Guardian. I suggest you read that story first

**Chapter -2**

Both Troy and Gabriella took a closer look at the waiter, Troy suddenly shouted "dude its you from the ship!! I'm choosing my own food today!" Troy flipped through the menu, glad that there was a recommendation section. "La lumaca cruda col formaggio ed i vermi." Troy said, looking at the most recommended dish. **Translation:** **raw snail with cheese and maggots. **Gabriella, Chad and Taylor played safe and chosen a pizza.

When their meal came, Troy looked at his plate and shouted, "NOT AGAIN!!!???"

After the meal, Troy remembered his appointment with the doctor to check on his hand. As he reached the hospital, the nurse told him to wait few minutes while she pages for the doctor. Not long after, the nurse calls for Troy "will Mr. Bolten please report to room 213 to meet doctor Toshi."

After all the checkup and stuff, doctor Toshi told Troy that they will mail him the results. Troy walked back home laid on bed and was fast asleep. (Blood test sucks out your blood making you weak muwahaah)

**The next day, (which is a Sunday)**

Troy woke up feeling an immense pain in his left arm. He can't move his arm, Troy closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass. When Troy finally stood up, there are tears in his eyes and he was sweating all over. _What the hell? Is there something wrong with me? I hope the report comes quickly._

Troy collected the mail and read the report. It says that he must go for another test. Troy went in the afternoon. He came out of the hospital room looking pale and weak. He ran home, locked himself in the closet and cried and cried.

**The next day **

As Troy walked out of the bus, Chad ran to him. Troy ignored all of his friends and went straight to class. Chad looked confused and asks zeke, "What's wrong with Troy today?" Zeke shook his head, equally confused.

Troy was quiet throughout the whole day, he only speaks when the teacher asked him a question. Chad was seriously confused. He met with gang during free period. "Ok… now who knows what happened to Troy? He seems to be avoiding us today." Gabriella nodded her head sadly, "Troy ignored me when I tried to talk to him just now, and there's this faraway look in his eyes."

**After School**

Troy ran home and went into the shower. He stood there letting the water spray all over his body. He closed his eyes and cried again.

_Flashback_

"_Troy…" Doctor Toshi looked at him gravely, "your arm is very badly injured, you must go for an operation or we will have to amputate your left arm…I'm very sorry." Troy looked at Doctor Toshi and mumbled "what are the successes?" Doctor Toshi looked as if he was going to cry, "5 percent, if you don't go for it, you lose your arm." Troy was starting to get real scared "And if it fails?"_

"_You Die…"_

**(Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) (Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) Tension) **

_Troy went home and talked to his parents, his dad was especially angry, "you will grow up to be a famous basketball champion!! How can you arm be like this… arghh go for the damn operation…" then he mumbled under his breath "it is that Gabriella girl's fault. I am so going to teach her a lesson." _

**After the thinking about the operation for a long time, they decided to let Troy go for the operation. On the day of the operation, Troy was really scared. When he went into the operation room, Lily was crying uncontrollable, praying to god that Troy didn't die in the operation.**

**12 bloody long hours later……**

The doctor came out to tell jack the news. Lily, who was sitting on the couch quite far away, saw the doctor shaking his head. She jumped to the worst conclusion and ran to the doctor. Jack hold her back, he made her sit down, "lily, relax. The doctor told us that the operation was a success. The doctor ran to jack minutes later, "I'm sorry sir, something has happened to Troy, nothing serious, something that never before during this operation, Mr. Bolten, Troy had amnesia."

Jack and lily went to Troy, "do you remember us?" Troy shook his head. "The doctors told me that you are my parents?" Lily started crying again. Jack closed his eyes "Troy, we are you parents, and we live in New Mexico, but we are going to move to New York because of my job with the NBA." (**Jack sometimes** **flies to New York to teach his students, he decided it would be easier to teach them if they flew there, Troy could also get a better career, but mostly, he wanted to get Troy as far as possible from Gabriella.)**

**The Next Day.**

**During class, Jack Bolten went to each and every class and told them that Troy had died during the operation, when he reach Gabriella's class, he looked into Gabriella's eyes and said "my fellow students, I am sorry, but Troy had died when the operation on his arms had failed." Satisfied seeing tears coming out Gabriella's eyes, he left the classroom, and never came back again. (After all he is moving!!)**

**After school,**

**Jack went straight up to Gabriella, who was alone standing next her locker, and gave her a big slap on the face. Gabriella fell down on the floor and burst into tears while Jack looked at her and spit in her face, " you killed Troy dammit!"**

**A/N: To jack, career and money is more important than love.**

**From that day onwards, Gabriella became very emotional and she is always sick. Her voice became so hoarse, she can't sing, and she is always crying in class.**

**While Troy, who completely forgotten everything, lived in a mansion in New York, was home schooled, and living life happily, except for the fact that his parents had never let him out of the house, and he would be more than happy to meet a real person, especially what he always reads in a book called a "girl."**

**A/N: sorry for not updating for so long… my parents pulled me onto a trip to bloody India for 18 days sob… I'm now typing with my parent's laptop. My mum allows me to use only half an hour a day sob… expect updates to be slow… I would be in bloody India from 18 Nov – 5 dec. I will try to ask her for longer usage time… so gimmi more reviews for my hard work xDDDD!!!**


	3. Are you a girl?

**Who are you?**

**Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.**

**Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado**

**Italics are the character's thoughts**

**Bold are the narrative words**

This is a sequel to my first story, The Guardian. I suggest you read that story first

**Chapter 3 – Are you a girl?**

_**2 months later**_

**It's a holiday now!!!)**

"_Troy……… help me…. help me … Troy..." Troy stood in a dark room, he hears a girl calling his name over and over again, strangely, it sounds very familiar, he saw a glimmer of light, somewhere to his left. He turned and saw his own face in a mirror. His face slowly started to change, reformed into a girl's face. Troy looked at a beautiful curly brown haired girl staring out of the mirror, smiling. He slowly reaches for the girl's face, "Troy…… Troy…" Troy could tell that somehow, the voice is coming from that girl even thou her mouth isn't moving. Suddenly, the mirror cracked, and the girl's face suddenly vanished._

Troy jumped up, beads of perspiration covering his face, he lay down on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands. _What is this? I'm having this dream over and over again for weeks. What is it telling me? And who is this girl? She looks so familiar. _He wiped off his sweat and fell asleep.

**Few thousand miles away**

Gabriella's woke up to the sounds of her sister's alarm clock. She dragged herself to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She was now a shadow of her former self, her hair messy, there are dark rings under her eyes from the lack of sleep and the many times she cried and her throat hurts from screaming in agony for no reason at all**. (Thank god for the creation of sound proof rooms Gabriella' mum)**

Gabriella sighed and washed herself up, she went to her computer and on it. Taylor and Chad had seen her depressed state and tried to help her. After all, Troy was the guy who made her happy, so they decided to try to find another guy for her. Taylor created a blog for Gabriella, and put Gabriella's email inside, wishing that someone could talk to her and make her happy. Gabriella sighed again, this wasn't helping her at all, instead it creates more problems for her. Yesterday, someone messaged her and told her that Darth Vader is coming for her.

**Few thousand miles away again?**

Troy was feeling bored, so he turned on his computer and went to a website he saw yesterday. It was a blog. He read the story of the girl who created the blog and instantly felt sorry for her. Her boyfriends died of an operation. There is a note inside by her best friend. She said that whoever that is reading this blog please help the depressed girl. Troy was seriously bored and he has no friends, so he decided that he should talk to this girl.

Troy sign in his MSN and added the girls email.

**Few thousand miles away again? Again?**

Gabriella was playing poker with the computer and she was losing money badly. **(I know this sounds weird but I also failed to defeat that poker dude. His manipulating skills are too powerful. He makes me crumble under pressure.) **"Kaaaaa---ting" came the sound of someone adding her in msn. Gabriella closed her eyes and wished that this is not another stupid idiot who added her for fun. She looked up and saw a message from the other guy. At first she was reluctant to reply. But in the end, she gave up and clicked the chat box to talk to the guy.

**Troy – SexyJames18** (**of yeah I forgotten, when Troy lost his memories, his parents told him that he is called James.)**

**Gabriella – LonelyAndDepressed123**

_**SexyJames18: umm… hi… I read you blog and I figured out that you need to talk to someone, and I might be able to help you. I'm James.**_

_**LonelyAndDepressed123: I'm Gabriella. **_

_**SexyJames18: so what do you want to talk about?**_

_**LonelyAndDepressed123: I'm sorry James, I don't really feel like talking.**_

_**SexyJames18: its ok, I don't mind, you could always tell me next time.**_

**_LonelyAndDepressed123: Thanks. From all the person who added me, you are the best: P_**

_**SexyJames18: that's good. So since you are don't feel like talking, I assume that you are going away? Bye bye**_

_**LonelyAndDepressed123: byeee!!! See you next time. **_

**Few thousand miles away again? Again? Again?!**

Troy turned off his computer smiling like a complete retard. He ran out of his mansion and went to find his basketball partner, Alan who is at the community center playing basketball. When he was playing with Alan, he noticed that a lot of girls were taking glances at him. Even thou there were a lot of pretty girls there, he noticed that he wasn't attracted to anyone of them. Strangely, he felt attracted to the girl in the mirror.

He went back home hours later, sweating profusely, he turned on his computer and saw a message from Gabriella.

_**LonelyAndDepressed123: umm…. James…. James….James…. I've been messaging you for almost a hour now. I guess that you are like anyone else, ignoring me, I understand. When you see this message, I would likely be dead already. Bye. No thanks to you.**_

**Few thousand miles away again? Again? Again?! AGAIN?! **

Gabriella pressed the razor against her hand, she was sobbing uncontrollably, she was about to cut into her veins when suddenly, "ping" she turned and looked at her computer, there was a new message. she put down the razor and read the message.

_**SexyJames18: WAIT!!! WAIT!!! What are you doing to yourself? Stop!!!!! I wasn't home just now, please reply? Don't be dead!!**_

**_LonelyAndDepressed123: Hi James. I am standing in front on my computer with a razor to m hands. Tell me why I shouldn't die? I HAD ENOUGH!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!_**

_**SexyJames18: why are you so selfish? You only care about yourself? There are still many people who loves you. If you were to die now, can you imagine how sad they would be?**_

**_LonelyAndDepressed123: so? I don't give a damn. For the past few months, I had shut myself from my friends, I had not talk to anyone other than my mother for months, and now I look like a wreck. No one would care!!!_**

_**SexyJames18: Well I CARE! Even thou I had never seen you or heard you, I can feel you sadness, and I will do whatever I can to help you!**_

Gabriella read the last sentence over and over again. She dropped the razor onto the floor and cried onto her pillow. She move her hands and she felt something behind the pillow. She pulled it out, and found a locket. It was a present Troy had gave her. Both their pictures were in it. When she saw Troy's picture, she dropped the locket and picked up the razor.

_**LonelyAndDepressed: why? Why must you do this? Why don't you just let me die**_

_**SexyJames18: well… just for you to know, my dad is a famous person, and we lived in a huge mansion. I don't really have many friends, and now you are my friends. I will treasure you and I wont let anything happen to you or will I lose you.**_

**Troy spent 3 hours convincing her not to die, finally It worked.**

_**LonelyAndDepressed: I'm really tired now, I think I will take a nap.**_

_**SexyJames18: nice talking to you. Please don't do that again.**_

_**LonelyAndDepressed: bye.**_

**Few thousand miles away again? Again? Again?! AGAIN?! AGAIN??!!!**

Troy moved away from his computer and went to his bed. He was thinking of the girl she talked to just now. _I really wished I could see her face or at least know her real name. _Minutes later, Troy was asleep, but tonight, there were no dreams, just a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: give me more reviews please XD. This sucks. India Sucks. I took me like forever to connect to the wireless internet with a laptop.**


	4. TEAM

**Who are you?**

**Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.**

**Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado**

**Italics are the character's thoughts**

**Bold are the narrative words**

This is a sequel to my first story, The Guardian. I suggest you read that story first

**Chapter 4 – meet**

**(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT IM BACK FROM FRIGGING INDIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

The next day.

Troy woke up to a saw a note on his table. It is from his dad. It says that from today onwards, he is officially 18, and is now a member of the NBA basketball team, The Turd (made tat up). He is suppose to go to basketball training at 2 in the afternoon.

He sighed and went to eat shower. He turned on his computer and was disappointed to see that Gabriella was not online.

**Far Far away**

Gabriella went into school feeling sad, thinking about Troy. She walked into a corner and "wham". She looked up, "Troy?" she took a closer look, it was the poster of Troy, still not pulled down.

Gabriella felt herself tearing up again. She quickly ran into the girl's bathroom, curled up into a ball and cried for the whole day.

**Far Far away**

It was 2 now, Troy ran to the basketball court. His dad walked to him and said, "Well son are you ready? Today we are fighting against the wildcats."

As the Wildcats enter the stadium, Chad was the first one to spot Troy. "What the hell?" he shouted and ran to him. He started pulling his cheeks, "Troy?! Is it really you?!" Troy shook his head, "who are you and what are you talking about. I'm James" Troy shrugged off his surprised friends and walked away.

1 hour later,

The Turds defeated Wildcats, 81 – 23 Troy was too powerful from them. From the way he plays, Chad could tell that he was a hundred percent Troy. _But how come he doesn't remember us? Hmm maybe he just isn't Troy. Well what can I do._

**2 months later,**

**The Turd had been undefeated since Troy joined them. For the championships, they are going to fight against the PPG (lols? Not powerpuff girls.) In Mexico, Albuquerque.**

­(a/n this chapter is kinda short. I can't think of what to write next. Oh yeah. Please read my other story, make war, not love! And review. is the link to my other new story, read and review it too: P)


	5. We are here

**Who are you?**

**Disclaimer: I own the High School Musical…. Muwahahahahah … joking… I don't… but I wished I do.**

**Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella celebrated new years eve on a cruise ship instead of at the ski lodge in Colorado**

**Italics are the character's thoughts**

**Bold are the narrative words**

This is a sequel to my first story, The Guardian. I suggest you read that story first

**Chapter 5 – We Are Here.**

**Albuquerque, 0013 hours.**

Troy yawned as the plane touched down at Albuquerque, Mexico. His dad told him that this place will bring back a lot of child hood memory. Troy was confused at that time.

Now when he saw the place, he felt a deep longing for something, it was a lust more powerful than for money, for sex, for food. It was a feeling, he felt he used to had, but it was now gone, It was Love.

A sudden burst of pain struck his head. He felt dizzy; he moved away from his teammates and went out side for some fresh air. He walked and walked and walked, suddenly it rained. He ran under a tree, and tried to figure out why did he come here.

He saw a girl walking pass him, her head covered by an umbrella. "Boom!" without warning the thunder struck a tree and it started to fall. Troy ran and pushed to girl out of the way. "Slam" the tree knocked against his leg. He can feel his bones breaking. He hold the pain and crawled to the girl. He looked at her angelic face and slowly feel his hands moving forward to touch the girl's face, she was unconscious. He wiped away the rain from her eyes. He sheltered her from the rain the whole night.

The next day, Gabriella woke up lying in the arms of a sleeping stranger. "Troy?" she whispered. She reached out and touched his face. Troy stirred in his dreams. Gabriella was shocked beyond words. She saw a pendant around his neck, she lifts it up, and tears started to drop from her eyes. It was a pendant she had given him during the cruise ship.

It was Troy, It had to be. Gabriella buried her head in his chest and cried. She knew what had happen. Mr. Bolten had lied, it had to be. Troy slowly woke up and looked into the girl's face. "G..Ga...Gabb…" he knew her name! But he can't remember. He quickly hugged her.

Gabriella's eyes widen in surprise when Troy hugged her. "Why am I hugging you?" Troy asked Gabriella. Gabriella read before in a book that sometimes during operations, people might forget stuff. She grabbed her hands and pulled him along, "don't ask questions, just follow."

She pulled Troy to their secret garden on top of the school. "Remember this?" she asked Troy. Troy touched the flowers and closed his eyes. His head started to hurt again, this time real bad. He collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly he started coughing out blood.

She screamed, and started to take out her phone to call the hospital. Suddenly, Troy grabbed her hands. He placed them on his chest. "Just stay …… with me…… I wi… will… bee... o … o... ok…" Gabriella dropped her phone and stayed with Troy. In the middle of the night, Troy suddenly popped up. He listens to Gabriella's steady breathing and looked into her face. He moved closer to her, and on impulse, he moved his face forwards and brushed his lips against hers.

Gabriella's hands suddenly sprang up and hugged his back, pulled him closer, and returned the kiss. Suddenly Troy broke away, his eyes bloodshot, "I remember!! I Remembered!!" He shouted and ran away, leaving a very confused Gabriella behind, touching her own lips, smiling.

Troy ran and ran. He finally stopped at a deserted unoccupied house, one the front step it wrote Bolten residence. He climbed up the stairs, his heart beating faster each step. He finally stood before his room; he saw blood leaking out from below his door. He opened the door and screamed.

**(Ahh... cliffhangers!!! Review pls, and be sure to read my other story, Make war not love and No One Cares)**


End file.
